warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Rogues/Roleplay
Here you can roleplay as a rogue cat. Be sure to sign you post with the four ~'s! In The Alleys of Twoleg Place... "Where did he kill himself," asked Peleus to Snap. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:12, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Hydra leaped at Draco, how pinned her to the ground. He had a talon around her neck. Her heads where trying to snap at him.Silverstar 17:15, July 12, 2012 (UTC) "Answer the question," he growled to Snap. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:22, July 12, 2012 (UTC) "don't bother my cousin while he's sleeping! He fell over there!" hissed Flood, pointing her tail to the spot the tom landed. Hydra's tail hit Snap as she got up. She clawed Draco's face. He quickly made a tornado.Silverstar 17:27, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Peleus smiled. "Like I care," he said, mockingly. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:30, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Hydra snorted. The tornado sucked the cats up, but not Hydra, she was too heavy. The two dragons kept brawling.Silverstar 17:43, July 12, 2012 (UTC) The tornado passed right through Peleus. "You seriously think that that gust of wind would hurt me?" he hissed, mockingly. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:46, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Puffball nearly had a heart attack as he was thrown into the air. He landed on the ground with a thud. He was sure he had broken a couple bones. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:21, July 12, 2012 (UTC) "It wasn't to you, Mouse-brain, he tried to hurt me!" retorted Hydra. Draco was strong, and grabbed one of Hydra's head, and ripped it off. He burned the stump.Silverstar 18:24, July 12, 2012 (UTC) "Really? Then why did you throw all of your 'friends' across the alley?" hissed Peleus. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:25, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Puffball ran and hid before he could get killed. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:27, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Icy hid in her den. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:30, July 12, 2012 (UTC) "It was Draco, stupid!" snarled Hydra. Draco growled, and swiftly ate a cat. He craeted another twister.Silverstar 18:31, July 12, 2012 (UTC) "Go fight somewhere else!" squeaked Icy. Peleus sighed and closed his eyes. He teleported the two dragons to Sky Ruler territory. (Rp continued in SR RP) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:34, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Hydra returned with a crash. It had only been ten minutes. "You had.....To teleport him....Into the middle....Of his home!" hissed Hydra.Silverstar 21:59, July 12, 2012 (UTC) (Peleus: I don't care) (And Hydra's RP is continued in the sky rulers) "Pests..." hissed Peleus. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:02, July 12, 2012 (UTC) (eh, I didn't want to continue the fight, they just beat her. XD) "Who, the dragons? You better be talking'bout them." growled Hydra. "Draco's....Is the last Air dragon." sighed Hydra.Silverstar 22:05, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Peleus just smiled. "Now," he said, his face becoming expressionless. "Where did Achilles comit suicide?" ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:07, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Hydra sighed. "I saw him on the ground. We were all sleeping at the time, we just found him on the ground." meowed Hydra, a cat again. Flood nodded. "We found his body there," mewed Flood, pointing at the bloody spot.Silverstar 22:09, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Peleus padded over to the bloody spot. He tapped it with his paw and he saw a vision. "(Beep!), this is all my fault...." he said. "No? Really?" said Nike, sarcasticaly. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:12, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Flood blinked. "What's going on that i missed?" she sighed. Hydra licked her wounds.Silverstar 22:13, July 12, 2012 (UTC) "That's Achilles' father," said Milkweed. "Well, if you couldn't tell by the resembalence." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:15, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Flood flicked her ear. "I could tell that." she sighed. "Then what did you do, Peleus?" asked Hydra, ready for the tom to snap.Silverstar 22:17, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Peleus didn't reply. Milkweed told Hydra and Flood what Peleus did to Achilles' mother, and everything else Achilles had told her about Peleus. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:19, July 12, 2012 (UTC) "Never mind.....ugh, who wants a mouse?" mewed Hydra.Silverstar 22:20, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Peleeus still didn't say anything. "ME!!!' shouted Nike, happily. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:23, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Hydra blinked. "Then go find one." she growled. (XD) Flood blinked, confussed with Hydra. Hydra stomped away into a dark box.Silverstar 22:24, July 12, 2012 (UTC) "(Beep!)hole!" shouted Nike. "Yeah that's right! I just called you an (beep!)hole!" ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:27, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Hydra snorted. She breathed fire at Nike, sinnging the she-cat's fur. "Your more of and your more of a (beep)." growled Hydra. Flood sighed. She knew there would be fur everywhere soon.Silverstar 00:27, July 13, 2012 (UTC) The fire hit Nike strait in the chest. Every cat, even Peleus, turned around to see what had happened. The fire had scorched her lungs and heart.....☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:30, July 13, 2012 (UTC) "Nike made the world's greatest mistake," sighed Flood.Silverstar 00:32, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Puffball watched Nike get scorched. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:35, July 13, 2012 (UTC) "What the (beep!) you just can kill her for calling you an (beep)hole!" shouted Odysseus. "You know what! You know what that proves! That you really are an (beep)hole!" He tried to fight back the tears. "You just can't kill because your some special dragon-cat thing! How would you like it if she was your sister, mate, or best friend?!" ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:36, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Hydra snarled, and lashed at Odysseus' sides. "What's up with her?! She's never killing, or breathing fire!" hissed Feather. Flood noticed that Hydra's eyes glowed red.Silverstar 00:38, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Puffball ran. He knew he should have stayed with his twolegs. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:40, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Category:FanClan Category:Fanfiction